The present invention relates to usability testing. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for identifying a test group for a usability test.
In order to perform a usability study or test for improving a web tool such as a search engine, an expert-system technical-assistance tool, or a user-group forum, a typical user of the tool must be identified. That is, a user group must be characterized so that the test can be accurately directed to representative users of the tool (or at least to persons who are relevantly similar to actual users). Surprisingly, many tool designers and administrators are not sufficiently knowledgeable of the users who are actually using their tools. With regard to web tools, a representative should be identified in terms of various factors such as computer experience, environment, and existing preferences.
Traditional methods for identifying representative users have included the use of market research firms for assembling focus groups and administering sometimes inconvenient surveys. Not only can such methods be expensive, but also, they can be very inaccurate because the surveyed persons may not even use the toolxe2x80x94at least to the extent claimed. In addition, with the surveys being sometimes lengthy and cumbersome, respondents will answer questions inaccurately in order to quickly get through the survey.
Accordingly, an improved method is needed for identifying a web tool user group.
The present invention is directed to a method of acquiring user information from users of a web tool in order to characterize users of the particular web tool. In one embodiment, the method provides the web tool to web users over the Internet, and provides users an opportunity to participate in a pop-up survey in response to their use of the tool. In this way, actual user information relating to the user""s use of the web tool is automatically and conveniently elicited from the user through the pop-up survey if the user selects to take the survey.